


Undertale / Deltarune Drabbles

by Paperpage



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage
Summary: Just short little drabbles I want to write for these games cause I love them so much. Doing this when inspiration hits me.





	1. Noodles

“SANS! WHAT IS THIS?!?!”

“uh, noodles? you said you wanted me to put some noodles in the pot.”

*sigh* “I DIDN’T MEAN POOL NOODLES, BROTHER!”

“oh.”

“...”

“aw c’mon bro, it’s okay. you don’t have to be a “wet noodle” about it.”

“GAH!!!!!!!!!!!”


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about hugging.

The first hug is gently soft and a warming comfort. The first hug you’ve had since you’ve fallen. It wasn’t like a lot of the hugs you rarely got on the surface. This one was kind, full of care and concern. The loving embrace of a mother. It fills you with determination.

The next hug you get is boisterous and almost knocks the breath out of your chest. It’s not soft like the first hug, in fact it was the opposite, being cold and pointy due to the bone. However, it was a friendly hug, the same kindness was still there as in the first one. This fills you with determination.

The next hug is actually one you give. It’s pleasant and thankfully not too hot. You worry for a second about the lava your huggee may spew, but forget it as she realizes that she loves hugging and wants to spread that love to the world. Knowing that you were able to help the little volcano monster makes you feel accomplished! … and determined.

The last hug you give is the one you wanted most of all. It was shaky at first, almost weak. Then, the hug slowly tightened, slowly became stronger as the young prince cried into your shoulder. Unconsciously, you tighten your grip as well. It reminded you of your first hug. Of butterscotch pie and snail jokes. You agree when he says he doesn’t want to let go. Eventually, you have to. As he leaves, you hope that you were able to comfort him. Waking up dissatisfied, you are filled with determination to make him feel better again.


	3. The Feeling of Rain

The ground was solid and damp. If it weren’t for the echo flowers, you’d be able to hear the squish of your shoes as the hit the floor. You didn’t mind that though. You loved hearing the echo flowers as you traipsed forward, sometimes joined by your friend, Monster Kid. 

You smile as you pass each one, heart warming as you listen to all of the monster’s hopes and dreams for the surface, everything they wanted to see and do once they got there. 

Each flower has its own unique conversation absorbed in it, this was one of them.

“What do you wish to see on the surface?”

“I wanna see the sun!”

“Hm?”

“Think about it, all the light and heat on your skin, the color of the sky, the wicked tan!”

“Haha! You know, you do make the sun sound cool..”

“Oh! What do you want to see?”

“Huh? What I want to see?”

“Yeah! You don’t seem too keen on the sun, so what do you want to see?”

“Oh… I guess I want to see it rain?”

“Huh, really? But doesn’t it already rain down here? Isn’t raining right now?”

“Well, yeah but… I don’t know…”

“No, you can tell me why. I’m sorry if I acted a bit rude-“

“Oh no, it’s fine! I guess I just need a second to articulate what I’m trying to say.”

“Um, I guess I really want to see the rain because I want to see what it feels like.”

“What it feels like?”

“Yeah. I mean, we have water fall from the ceiling, but it’s not fresh. It had to burrow its way through the mountain to get here. It feels different. I want to feel the rain on the surface because it’s new. It’s new and alive and it would fall from the clouds and roll smoothly off my head into my hands. It’d be fresh enough for me to drink it! Not that I want to do that anyways but it’s a fun thought. I could actually know what thunder sounds like. And what it feels to be soaked after s downpour. And what it means to be soothed by the falling rain in the afternoon and-“

“Yeah, yeah jeez. I get it, you love the rain.”

“Hehe, yeah I do. The sun would be wonderful, but I wouldn’t be obsessed like you.”

“Ah boo! Rain lover.”

“Sun sympathizer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this! I wrote this on fumes and by inspiration from the weather we’re having.


	4. The Feeling of Sun

Cathartic. That was what most of the monsters felt when they left the surface. Cathartic. Most of them didn’t leave the opening right away. They instead basked in the morning sun, all of them wearing various different faces. Some of them jumped for joy, climbing trees and wading in the river once they got down below the mountain. Other monsters would just sit back and feel. Feel the sunlight graze and caress their skin, lovingly warming their bodies in a way they hadn’t felt before. And on their faces was a level of contentment, peace, and joy that was shared with all monsters. As Frisk saw all of this, he found he smiled with them. Although he was glad he left, he was even happier that he came back. They all had missed the feeling of the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I’m just writing these for fun as a break from “A Second Chance” is when I need one. I’m just doing this for fun! I hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
